School Cullen's Mega Fun!
by Pau.Smile
Summary: ¿Que me dirias de la escuela?, lo sé, puede ser realmente aburrida... si no tienes a los Cullen cerca, ¿que pensarias de una fiesta de chocolate o un bowling humano?// TODOS HUMANOS// mi primer fic... compasion! xD
1. Tuesday, Chocolate, Tuesday

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes ni le historia en sí de Twilight me pertenece, son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía, a excepción si es que esta historia ya la conozcan, cosa que no creo porque es 100% mía. XD**

* * *

_Capitulo 1__: Tuesday, Chocolate, Tuesday._

_**Bella POV**_

Era temprano en la mañana de un día martes, mi tormento, era el día en que mas temprano salía de la escuela y el mas duro de la semana por las clases que me hacían en esas horas. Los maestros me amaban porque yo siempre estaba pendiente en sus clases y obtenía buenas calificaciones, pero eso no bastaba para que hicieran mi vida miserable.

A la primera hora tenia clase de Historia, el profesor era algo rígido pero al final buen maestro, hoy tendríamos que hacer un trabajo en grupo de cinco personas sobre la materia últimamente pasada, mis compañeros me eligieron porque soy quien mas sé sobre esto. Mike Newton, el chico que me acosa día y noche, y no entiende que no quiero nada con el, me eligió para el trabajo, ya que el es un burro en todo y necesita buenas calificaciones para pasar de grado, Jessica Stanley, la chica que sigue a Mike en todo porque esta loca por el, y me mira con cara de resentida, no le quedó otra que aceptarme o sino quedaría lejos del grupo, es decir, lejos de Mike, Angela Webber, una chica dulce y simpática, muy buena amiga mía y Eric Yorkie, el chico que me recibió, y coqueteo mi primer día de clases en la secundaria de Forks. Terminamos el trabajo la misma clase que empezamos, fue bastante fácil. Luego esperamos hasta el receso.

En el receso de 10 minutos, fui a mi casillero para guardar y sacar las cosas para la siguiente clase, pero, por la culpa de mi torpeza, que he tenido desde muy pequeña, caí con mis pies, y bote a una chica que iba corriendo y yo choque con ella, ella al caer por mi culpa choco contra un chico que aunque no haya sido muy fuerte cayó también, y así fuimos cayendo casi todos los que íbamos por el pasillo en efecto dominó, incluso llegamos a votar a el profesor de física que justamente estaba saliendo de su sala de clases, hasta que un chico muy grande, a quien reconocí como Emmett Cullen nos frenó a todos, y ahí nadie siguió cayendo, el profesor pensó que nosotros lo hicimos todo a propósito y nos mando a todos a detención al final de clases.

Luego, teníamos la clase de Calculo Avanzado, no hicimos mucho, solo unos tantos ejercicios para repasar.

Y ahora venia al fin la ultima clase del día, Lengua y Literatura, por suerte yo era muy buena estudiante porque desde pequeña me gusta leer, hoy analizamos algunos poemas y cada uno tenia que leer uno frente a la clase, uno de los chicos que hizo enojar al profesor, fue Edward Cullen, que extrañamente estuvo muy bromista hoy, y leyó un poema supuestamente echo por el, eso le agradó al maestro hasta que lo leyó frente a toda la clase.

_La primera vez que vi_

_Sus hermosos ojos_

Eso les saco a casi todas las chicas un suspiro, y también al chico gay de la escuela.

_Luego desvíe mi vista_

_A sus hermosos pe… ¿Hombros?_

Y eso hizo que los chicos estallaran en risas y las chicas quedáramos atónitas.

-¡¡Bien!! ¡¡Ese es el Edward que amo!!- dijo Emmett Cullen desde su asiento, todos nos dimos vuelta a verlo- ¿Qué? Es mi hermano ¿no?

- ¡Señor Cullen!, ¿Que es lo que esta usted diciendo en mi clase?- preguntó el maestro indignado- respóndame con honestidad, ¿Usted hizo la tarea?

- Honestamente profesor, no.- respondió en seco.- solo lo hice espontáneamente.

-Bien, espero que no se repita, usted era bastante responsable ¿que le sucedió hoy?

-Me golpeé la cabeza cuando en el primer receso del día me botaron- dijo mirando me con cara de burla, yo solo me encogí de hombros, pero luego recordé que el ni siquiera estaba entre los que se cayeron.

-Si pero esa no es escusa, hoy al final del día tendrá detención.

Luego siguió con la clase, hasta la hora de salida.

Ahora tenía que dirigirme a la sala de castigos, donde estaba toda la gente a la que había botado, que me miraban con caras envenenadas, yo solo baje la cara.

En eso, Emmett se paró arriba de una mesa, bastante serio, cosa que era muy extraño en él, y nos dijo por un altavoz

-Bueno, nos castigaron a la mayoría por la culpa de Bella Swan- mi corazón paró en ese momento- pero quiero decir que espero que no le tomen resentimiento a ella, porque o sino no hubiese sucedido esto…- ninguno de nosotros entendimos de que demonios hablaba Emmett- Pues hoy es… ¡¡¡MARTES DE CHOCOLATE!!!- en ese momento apareció un telón con una promoción de una barra de chocolate, y unas chicas con mini faldas y unas bazucas, al lado de Emmett tirando chocolates por todas partes. Todos los chicos ahí presentes festejaban por la grandiosa idea de los chocolates, menos Edward y yo.

En eso el se acerco a mi y dijo- ¿Por qué no festejas Bella?

-Tú tampoco estas festejando.- hice una pequeña pausa- y no lo hago porque no me ciento contenta de que la mitad de la escuela me odie en este momento. ¿Y tú?

-Porque no es la primera vez que Emmett hace algo así… en un lugar público- dijo sonriendo de lado mirando a su hermano cantando y bailando ridículamente arriba de la masa la canción Bomba, mientras todo el mundo cantaba a su alrededor, y ellos estaban diciendo que era el rey del chocolate ya que tenia chocolate derretido vertido en su cabello, polera, pantalones, y no me sorprendería si también tuviera en sus calzones. Y regándolos por todas partes.

Luego de todo, la detención de dos malditas horas había terminado, ahora todos podíamos irnos a nuestras casas o a donde se suponía que íbamos.

Me subí a mi camioneta, y conduje a casa, tenía mucho que hacer, tenía que ordenar y desempolvar la casa, hacer mi tarea, rechazar y sacar a patadas a Mike para cuando me venga a invitar a salir el viernes, y repetirle mil veces que no quiero salir con el…hacer la cena para Charlie y para mi, esperar a que Charlie llegara, servir la cena, tomar un baño relajante, cambiarme de ropa, contestar la llamada insistente de Renée, y cambiar el tema cuando pregunte sobre "esa persona especial", y luego irme a dormir, lo de siempre.

_**Emmett POV.**_

Otro día más para molestar y bromear con la escuela un día martes, la mañana en la primera clase fue Física y fue muy tranquila, porque me quedé dormido, Jasper me dijo que el maestro trató de llamar todo la clase mi atención, pero yo no cedía, y yo decía cosas como "Cállate calvito" o "al calvo póngale un sopapo con agua… haber si se calla", inconcientemente dormido, pero, ¿acaso es mi culpa que sea calvo el maestro?, y culpa a la edad, porque lo poco y nada de pelo que tiene son canas. También me dijo que me empezó a golpear con objetos para que despertase, pero, como dije no cedía, trato de golpearme con una regla, un estuche lleno de cosas, movió mi mesa, patio mi silla, me grito muy fuerte en el oído hasta que algunos profesores vinieron a quejarse, y me golpeo también con un libro gigante de Física, y dijo que eso me hizo un estimulo y empuje al profesor contra la pared, tan fuerte que quedó inconciente por dos minutos, lo suficiente para querer castigarme por el resto del año, toda la clase moría de la risa por el espectáculo, incluso algunos lo grabaron con sus celulares, eso solo hizo que el maestro se molestara mas… pero no alcanzo a hacer nada en ese momento porque justo sonó la campana indicando el término de la hora de esa clase, en ese momento por el Ring-ring, desperté. El maestro se giró hacia mí y apuntándome con su dedo dijo:

-Usted, señor Cullen… esta…- no lo deje terminar porque lo interrumpí.

-Si, si… lo de siempre… ¡¡Cullen esta castigado hasta el fin de mi existencia!!- dije imitando su voz-… y luego yo diré… pero maestro para eso faltan días… ¿no podría decir hasta el fin de MI existencia?- Jasper ya casi no podía contenerse las lagrimas por la risa que le causaba escuchar lo que yo estaba diciendo.- y usted dirá… deje de decir eso… lo viene diciendo desde que me toco ser sustituto de su maestro de ciencias naturales… ¡¡en 3º grado!!- luego de eso, deje al maestro con la boca abierta, y salí de la sala de clases con un Jasper que casi no respiraba por la risa contenida.

Luego de eso, fui a mi merecido descanso por molestar al profesor, luego de una clase llena de retos por parte de el de los cuales yo ni siquiera me hubiera enterado de no ser por mi mejor amigo Jasper, ahora tenia Artes Manuales, muy difícil, intentar hacer un gatito de greda con mis manos es muy difícil, siempre terminaba aplastándolo, es como querer jugar con marionetas, muy divertido… ¡¡¡Hasta que intentan comerte!!! Lo sé, muy extraño.

En el receso, iba caminando tranquilamente el baño de hombres cuando de repente, frente a mis ojos vi a unos… ¡¡DOMINOS HUMANOS YENDO HACIA MI!!, fue lo mas raro que pudo pasar en mi vida, pude divisar a la causante de todo el alboroto mas divertido que e visto… JAMAS… fue nada más y nada menos que Bella Swan, la chica de la cual mi hermano muere de ganas por hablar, besar, toc… OK… eso no lo se… pero seguro que si. Hizo que todos cayeran, contando al maestro de Física, hasta que uno de los chicos que cayó trató de llevarme también a mi pero… yo soy mas fuerte, todos luego se pararon lentamente, el maestro enojado se levanto, y nos castigo a todos lo cual nos desagrado, el maestro al darse cuenta que yo estaba entre ellos me tiro una mirada asesina.

Bien, mi tormento, la… ¡Horrible clase de Artes Manuales!, y lo peor de todo, ¡hoy la maestra intentaría que por milésima vez intentara hacer un gatito de greda, ese es del Plan de trabajo Nº 3, y ahora toda la clase, menos yo, están en el Plan Nº 7, la maestra no se atreve a ponerme cero en la nota final del famoso animal elegido por nosotros, porque soy muy sexy, ¿les mencione que es un gatito?, pues si no lo hice quiero decirles que… fue un gatito… un lindo gatito hecho de linda, linda greda, en honor a mi linda, linda Rose, mi novia, no se si le gustan los lindos gatitos, o los lindos Emmetts Cullen del mundo, esperemos que si. La maestra después de ya estar muy estresada porque no podía hacer un estúpido gato de greda se aburrió e hizo mi trabajo por mí, y me puso un 8 por todo mi esfuerzo.

La última clase que tenia ese día fue Lengua y Literatura, que me tocaba con mi bro Edward y con "la-señorita-capaz-de-tropezarce-con-sus-propios-pies-en-una-superficie-plana" en ocasiones (si no se esta cayendo) mejor conocida como Bella. En la clase teníamos que leer un poema escrito por nosotros o sacado de algún libro famoso. Cada uno lo leyó… porque casi nadie es bueno haciendo rimas ni poemas, mucho menos.

-¿Algunos de estos payasos creara un poema decente?- le pregunte a mi bro- ¿acaso todos los chicos de la clase leerán estas estupideces echas por pintores profesionales?

-Emmett, son escritores… Huh…- dijo en un susurro Edward.

Y así fueron pasando uno por uno en la clase, hasta que le toco su turno a Eddie.

-Bien, este poema lo hice yo, espero que no le moleste profesor- dijo con voz de la máxima autoridad, creo.

-Oh, eso es genial señor Cullen, adelante, por favor.

-Gracias. Aquí va.

_La primera vez que vi_

_Sus hermosos ojos_

"¡Hay por Dios! Edward Cullen dice cosas tan lindas, el es el mejor poeta de la existencia misma, ¡¡ah!!"- nótese el sarcasmo. Además de todo las chicas, TODAS, fascinadas con Edward, incluso el chico gay que creo que ayer me hizo ojitos, también suspiraba.

_Luego desvíe mi vista_

_A sus hermosos pe… ¿Hombros?_

Todos reventamos de risa y las chicas con la boca abierta.

-¡¡Bien!!- Grite-¡¡Ese es el Edward que amo!!- todos se dieron vuelta a verme con una cara de burla y otros de espanto- ¿Qué? Es mi hermano ¿no?

Y el maestro siguió molesto, y le reclamó todo a Edward, castigándolo para esta tarde, yo estoy seguro que todo lo hizo por estar con Bella en el castigo, ella no se da ni cuenta de que tiene a Edward siguiéndola todo el maldito día para ver que hace y que no.

Luego de un día entero de clases TOOOOTALMENTE ABURRIDAS, teníamos que pagar por el castigo, pero seria totalmente desesperante, así que decidí hacerlo un poco súper-fantabuloso, voy a hacer la ¡¡SUPER-HIPER-ULTRA-MEGA-CACHILUPIS-FIESTA-DE-CHOCOLATE!! Ya tenía todo planeado desde los 8 años… Se me ocurrió un día que estaba en extremo aburrimiento, en mi cuarto, así que un día llame a la fábrica de chocolate, si a la de Willy Wonka, y les dije que se prepararan para que un día los llamara y les contara sobre mi BIG-BIG-PARTY, y ese día al fin llego.

Oh, esto seria asombroso, muy asombroso.

Apenas todos cruzamos la puerta de la sala de castigos, que es como mi segunda casa, decidí que seria mi momento SUPER GENIAL para mostrar mi SUPER GENIAL idea, me pare en una de las mesas para que todos tomaran mi atención.

-Bueno, a la mayoría nos castigaron por culpa de Bella Swan- dije muy serio, pero realmente moría de la risa internamente al ver la cara de el-tomate-con-ojos que había alcanzado un color tomatastico supremo, que solo se encogió de hombros- pero quiero decir que espero que no le tomen resentimiento a ella, porque o sino no hubiese sucedido esto…- hice una pausa para poder sonreír y al fin la emoción que sentía en ese momento- pues hoy es… ¡¡MARTES DE CHOCOLATE!!- dije muy alegremente mientras las señoritas que en un segundo misteriosamente aparecieron junto con un telón y sus minifaldas con bazucas que arrojaban chocolate. En ese momento no sabia que era lo que sucedía, pero me vertieron chocolate derretido y en ese momento me puse a cantar Bomba, mientras todos cantaban y festejaban a mi alrededor y diciendo ¡¡EMMETT EL REY DE CHOCOLATE!!

-…BOMBA, NA NA NA NA NANA BOMBA, NA NA NA NANA BOMBA…- cantaba alegremente arriba de la mesa. Mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo a Edward, que estaba muy feliz hablando con Bellie- Bells.

Luego termino el castigo, y me subí a mi Jeep y manejé a casita, donde me esperaría Esme con un gigantemente enorme PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE… jaja Emmett es feliz.

-¿Más chocolate?- pregunto el aguafiestas de Edward

-Sip, adoro el chocolate.

-¿Sabes que terminaras obeso?

-¿Sabes que te quedaras solo por amargado? Vamos, Bella tiene que ser adicta al chocolate, es solo de ver sus ojos- dije muy seguro.

-¿Tu crees?- pregunto ilusionado. Ay ¿Qué le hizo esa chica?- No voy a caer en lo que me dices.

-Haya tu hermanito, ¿y la duende donde se fue?

-Esta con Jazz, ese duende compulsivo se lo llevo a comprar ropa.

-¿Y como hiciste para que no te llevara a ti?

-Fácil, no llegué a casa antes de que ella llegara, así que a regañadientes, pero muy contenta se llevo a Jasper- dijo felizmente.

- Es que el no tiene flow.

Luego subí a mi habitación, quería llamar a Rose, pero no podía porque estaba castigada por hacer un escándalo en la calle, borracha hasta el tuétano, y se la llevaron los policías del lugar. Así que decidí molestar a Edward, quien estaba tranquilamente leyendo un libro metido en su mundo, aburrido, fui lentamente y muy calladito, como un ratón, un ratón muy ruidoso porque se me callo un jarrón de Esme, boté una mesa, y de paso me robe una soda de la cocina, la cual se callo al suelo apenas la saqué del refrigerador, y Esme me regañó, en fin, fui hacia el piano silenciosamente, y me puse a tocar, si se le puede llamar tocar el piano, muy ruidosamente…

-ESTRELLITA ¿DÓNDE ESTAS? ME PREGUNTO QUE SERAS, UN DIAMANTE PUE…

-Emmett-Cullen-¿Qué-se-supone-que-que-e-estas-haciendo-en-MI-piano?- pregunto Edward parado en la puerta con la boca abierta y un tic en el ojo.

-Toco piano- dije sonriente.

-¿No tienes a nadie mas a quien molestar?

-Nop.

-Te matare Emmett Cullen- fue lo último que dijo antes de perseguirme por toda la casa, y justo cuando se me ocurrió salir, llegaron Jasper y Alice, y no alcance a parar, así que choque con Jasper y ambos caímos, aunque a mi no me dolió tanto, porque caí sobre Jasper, fue divertido, hasta que Edward no se dio cuenta de que me había caído, y también cayo contra nosotros, OK, eso dolió, nosotros mirábamos a Alice, que había quedado shockeada con nuestra caída olímpica, hasta que nos volvió a mirar y dijo…

-Waaa!!! Cayeron al piso… cayeron… uno sobre el otro y… y…- nos apuntaba, con su dedo amenazador, y luego estaba bailando alrededor de nosotros al trencito con Esme y Carlisle, hasta que me les uní y enseguida pararon de bailar y me miraron incrédulos. Luego todo se calmo y cada uno se fue a su habitación, y yo y Edward sacamos a patadas a Jasper, sin antes decirle que saludara a mi Rosie-Rose.

Luego de eso me puse el pijama, muy contento y tarareando "Wannabe", me fui a dormir.

* * *

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS... soy nueva y nada me haria mas feliz en el mundo... pliz...**

Uviitah :)


	2. We are lost in La La Land!

**Hola!!!**

**ok... primero q nada gracias a los q dejaron reviews y los q leyeron y no dejaron no se q opinan asiq es...raro, no imporata xD... me gustaria q le dijeran a otros lectores para q este fic vaya teniendo mas exito... :)**

**Disclaimer: Como dije en el capitulo anterior, esto no me pertenece, es de Meyer, y yo no tengo ninguna intención de robárselo o plagiárselo (aunque suene tentador xD), pero no importa, la historia si es mía, y así me descargo.**

_Capitulo 2:__ We are lost in La La Land!!_

_**Alice POV:**_

¡¡Wii!! Es miércoles, y hoy me levante con ¡mucha, mucha energía!

Me puse mi nuevo conjunto súper fabuloso que compre ayer con mi Jazzy-Jazz y fui a tomar desayuno con mi muy amada familia.

-¡Buenos días, chicos! ¿Por qué esas caras largas?

-¡Edward dice que soy un inmaduro, porque ayer hice mi fiesta de chocolate!-dijo el grandulón con un puchero nada tierno

-Y tocaste en mi hermoso piano la canción de las estrellitas, además, caíste sobre el pobre Jazz e hiciste que yo cayera sobre ti…

-Además que sí, eres un inmaduro realmente

-¡Mamá! ¡Edward y Alice me están molestando!

-¡Chicos no peleen!

-Ya oyeron a Esme…-decidí no seguir peleando con mi hermano-cerebro-de-aceituna y me concentre en mi desayuno.

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al instituto… ¡Hoy va a ser un gran día! ¡Yo lo se!

La primera clase de hoy era educación física, esto se va a poner muy bueno…

Estuve durante toda la oración caminando con Jasper, así que no se que habrá pasado. Después de unos 10 minutos volvimos, todos tenían una expresión de terror en su rostro, y la bruja no estaba. Al rato después llegó la maestra, y sin dar ninguna explicación en el rostro.

-Bueno, descerebrados, la clase de hoy consiste en hace un circuito de 6 partes, sin detenerse-todos reclamaban contra las instrucciones de la profesora.

-¡Buu!

-¡Nooo!

-¡Muerte a Maggie!- eso vino perfecto, pues la profesora se llama Margaret.

-¡Silencio! ¡O los castro!-todos callados, y yo reprimí una risa, pero el grandulón de Emmett no logró contenerse.

-¡¡Jajajajajaja!! ¡¡Los castro!!... jajajaja… y quiere hacerlo ¿no? Jajajajajaj… pobres de ustedes chicas que…

-Emmett…- alcance a escuchar en susurro por parte de mi Jazzy-Jazz- eso- susurro- es- susurro- para-susurro.

-¡¿Qué?! Eso es animal… ¿como es posible que la maestra pueda…?- Emmett se callo al ver que la maestra se le quedó viendo muy feo.

-Señor Cullen, ¿quiere seguir quejándose después de enterarse a que se refiere? ¿O quiere ser el primero al que reprue… ejem, Al que examine?- pregunto muy calmadamente la profesora.

-¡Pero si yo ni siquiera estoy en esta clase! ¡Solo pasaba por aquí!

-¡Silencio y obedezca!-Emmett solo se calló y asintió con la cabeza.-Bien, primero, tienen que correr 5 minutos por toda la cancha de basketball. Después, saltar la cuerda 40 veces lo más rápido posible. Después, hacer 30 lagartijas. Cuarto, subir y bajar las gradas 20 veces. Cinco, aguantar al menos 20 segundos sobre las barras. Y por último hacer 30 abdominales completos; si hacen todo antes del tiempo máximo que es 15 minutos, tienen un 10. Y recuerden que este es el 99.9% de su calificación anual

-¿Y el otro 0.1% maestra?- pregunto el estúpido, seguidor de Bella's, Mike Newton.

-Eso es por cuanto esfuerzo hay hoy ¡Muevan su culiquitaca! ¡Ahora!- y sin decir mas todos hicieron calentamiento previo.

Luego, de 5 minutos trotando por la cancha, teníamos que ir a saltar 40 veces, todos estábamos muy cansados por tanta cosa, y aun quedaba la mitad, Bella estaba que moría, yo por suerte resisto mucho gracias a las vueltas que doy en las tiendas, eso me hace recordar que el otro día vi unos zapatos tan lindos que…

-¡¡¡Pelota!!!- paff la pelota cayó sobre Bella, muy dolorosamente, me lo esperaba realmente, conociéndola…

-¡Ay! Swan, a principios del mes te doblaste el pie, a la siguiente semana, te pegaron una patada jugando football femenino, luego, te empujaron y caíste de cara al pavimento, ahora te llega un pelotazo… ¿Qué pasara la próxima vez?, ¿acaso caerá el Cometa Halley del cielo justo arriba de ti?

-No me sorprendería- dijo esa zorra de Tanya y Jessica le seguía con sus horribles risas de hiena.

-Bien, Denali y Stanley, se van directo a la oficina del director, y tú, Tyler, también.

-¿Pero, maestra yo que hice?- preguntaba inocentemente Tyler.

-Nada, pero respóndeme una cosa… ¿Quién es la maestra aquí?, así que sin peros.- realmente, se notaba que necesitaba pareja, yo perfectamente podía arreglarle una cita, pero ella podría morderme, así que prefiero no arriesgarme.

Luego de todos haber pasado, incluso Bella, que tubo un excelente 9.5, no se por qué, o cómo, pero lo hizo. Ahora le tocaba pasar a la última persona, Mike Newton. Eso seria muy duro.

-Bien, Newton, ahora tienes que hacer el último ejercicio, 30 abdominales, ¡comience!

-Bien, 1…2…3…4…5…- fue pasando número por número- 17…18…19…- con algunos retos por parte de la maestra, diciendo cosas como "Newton, vamos muévete, hasta la tortuga de mi abuela, Y mi abuela son mas rápidos" o "¡Muévete, o les diré a TODOS de tu inexistente vida sexual, por tu incapacidad física!"

-¡Pero maestra! ¡Lo gritó!

-Bien, pero ya lo hice, así que ¡Deja de llorar porque ya paso!

-¡No es cierto, Bella, recuerda que soy un toro!- Yo trataba de no reír, y mi Jazzy-Jazz, tenia agarrado con las manos y los pies a Emmett, que se había quedado toda la clase aquí, para que no riera mas alto de lo que ya lo hacia. Cosa que era imposible, porque Jasper también moría de risa, y a Bella nunca la había visto reír de esa manera. Mike seguía con su conteo…

-Vamos Newton, te quedan solamente 5 abdominales

-¡Vamos Campeón! ¡Solo las 5 últimas!- Se decía a si mismo-…26…27…28… ¡29!...-¡PAFF! Mike callo inconciente al piso

-¡¡Newton!! ¡Levántate ahora mismo!

-Eh… maestra, está inconciente-dijo Angela picándolo con una varita que salió de la nada

-¿Y? me importa un reverendo rábano. ¡Newton!-empezó a zamarrearlo hasta que despertó-¡Obtienes un 8!

-¿¡Un 8!? ¡Pero si puse todo mi esfuerzo!

-¡Sí! ¡Pero no me agradas!- decía enojadamente, lo bueno era que quedaban 2 minutos de clase.- bien dense una rápida ducha- hizo una pausa- ¡Y lárguense!

Y las chicas y chicos se fueron a sus respectivas duchas, con las chicas conversábamos lo mala que es la maestra, lo gracioso que se veía Newton en la clase, y comentábamos sobre Bella, y lo ridículo que es Mike que la persigue, sobre los otros maestros y sobre nosotras, fue muy divertido, luego nos fuimos al apreciado receso, luego de los gritos de la profe.

El receso fue tranquilo.

¡MENTIRA!

Si ayer el en el pasillo era un juego de dominós gigantes; hoy era TODO un bowling.

Pobre Mike, ha tenido un día de locos. Primero, subido, bajado y sentado por la profesora de gimnasia, y ahora, era una bola de bolos humana, todo porque ahora TODOS los de ultimo año saben su "secretito", gracias a mi hermanito Emmett. Lo golpearon y gritaban, inclusive los maestros

-¡Impotente!

-¡Vergonzoso!

-¡Flacucho!

-¡Dame un hijo!

Luego, cada uno se fue ha sus respectivos salones, excepto Mike, el idiota quedó en la inconciencia absoluta, se lo llevaron en camilla, ¡¡AL HOSPITAL!! Fue realmente potente, pero muy divertido. Mi siguiente clase era música, donde obviamente yo era la mejor, bueno, casi. Me tocaba con Edward y Rose.

-La la la lá la la laah…-intentábamos afinar las cuerdas vocales. La maestra que era una viejita loca, siempre molestaba a mis compañeros, y a Edward, a Rose y a mí nos felicitaba, y nos daba estrellitas doradas.

-¡Niños! Esto es una sala de música, no una sala de partos, por favor, hay personas con oídos sensibles aquí. ¿Podrían cantar tan bien como la señorita Cullen?-todos se quedaron callados-inténtenlo de nuevo- saco una copa de vidrio.

-La la la lá la la laah…-la copita se quebró.

-Ustedes no aprenden…

-Emmm… nop…-nos lanzó una mirada de odio. Cuando iba a decir algo que nos jodiera la vida a todos, nos salvo el "ángel personal de mi querido hermano Edward"

-emmm… disculpe, ¿señora Nebun?

-Pase señorita Swan, la estaba esperando-al percatarse de que estábamos aquí, enseguida se puso más roja que un tomate.

-¡Mm...! ¡Weeena Eddie!-le dijo Emmett… ¡Que no se de donde _*beep* _salió!

-¿De donde saliste, monstruo?

-Me corrí de clases, y entre aquí. Jasper también vino, pero a el lo sacaron por tratar de besar a la maestra de química-puse una cara de odio no muy linda, ya que Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Edward, la maestra, Bella y todos se dieron vuelta a verme y se alejaban con miedo

-¿Que Jazz hizo qué, Emmett?-dije lo mas tranquila y dulce que pude, pero sujetando del cuello de la camisa a los dos

-… Nada, Al, yo estaba bromeando, quería ver que cara ponías

-¿Entonces que hace MI Jazz aquí?-pregunte exasperada zamarreándolos con fuerza

-Me sacaron de la clase por insultar al imbécil de Eric Yorkie… te ves linda, Alice-al ver que realmente hablaban en serio, los solté.

-¿Ahora que ya terminaron con su discusión pueden seguir ensayando la voz? Señor Cullen, señor Hale, ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?-ambos se miraron y yo me reí silenciosamente de ellos

-Emmm… ¡¡Sorpresa!! Nos enviaron desde el comisionado de profesores, porque ha ganado el premio de…

-Profesora de… música… del año, y nosotros somos…

-¡¡Sus Vedettos oficiales!!-dijeron al mismo tiempo, y se pusieron a bailar muy sensualmente sobre la mesa de la profesora, haciendo strip-tease en el mástil (gigante) que hay ahí. Eso saco suspiros de todas las presentes. Inclusive a mí. Entonces Emmett tomo a Edward de los hombros y con ayuda de Jasper lo subieron a la mesa y le quitaron la camisa, haciendo que la mayoría de las chicas híper ventilaran.

Se veían sexies sin camisa, y bailando los 3 juntos. Aunque Edward estaba confundido, la cara de Emmett lo hizo bailar como todo un Stripper.

Después de su baile sensual, la maestra, totalmente ¿irritada?, los mando a la oficina del director

-Bien, chicos, ahora vayan a mostrarles su numerito al director- y los echó a los tres de la sala.- C-creo que t-t-tendré q-que ir por un baño de a-agua fri-fría, con permiso- dijo la maestra al salir, corriendo, también del salón, mientras todos reíamos de su desventura.

Después de un rato, cuando los chicos estaban en la dirección, del micrófono se escuchaban ruidos extraños; como un remix de música sensual, y gritos un poco indecorosos.

-Rose… ¿Esa es la voz de Emmett?- me miró con terror

-Creo que si…

-¡Oh no! Le hicieron caso a la maestra con eso del numerito…

-¡Tal vez que estén haciendo!

Durante el receso, fui con Rose y Bella, esta última obligada por mi, a buscar a nuestros chicos a la dirección.

- Toc-toc- dije estúpidamente mientras la puerta hacia el mismo sonido que yo al tocarla, y de adentro se escucho un "Pase" algo avergonzado.

- Sr. Director, venimos en busca de Emm….- el director interrumpió a Rose.

-¿Tienen ropa extra para ellos?- Preguntó con la voz quebrada.

-Em… Si… ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- ¡Oh, oh! Eso era lo que me temía… ¡Que no lo diga, que no lo diga, que no lo diga!

-Porque también me hicieron el baile a mí. – dijo con la frente echa sopa de tanto sudar.

Bella, Rose y yo quedamos estupefactas, pero vimos a los chicos caminando por el pasillo, solo con sus boxers, Jasper y Edward muy avergonzados, y Emmett felizmente saludando a las chicas que estaban en el pasillo, que estaban realmente excitadas. Rose, por su parte, estaba muy celosa, y le gritó unas cuantas verdades a las chicas sobre Emmett, y él se enojo mucho con ella, pero en seguida se reconciliaron, luego todo fue tranquilo cuando llegamos a la cafetería, Emmett como siempre contaba chistes malos, Rosalie y yo, le decíamos a Bella, a la cual la habíamos obligado a sentarse con nosotros, que debía cambiar su atuendo, y maquillarse más, y le decía que deberíamos salir de compras algún día juntas. Edward miraba embobado a Bella, y Jasper retaba a Emmett para que dejara de jugar con su comida.

Luego seguía la última clase, Historia y geografía, que me tocaba con Rose, pero aprovechando de que nuestros hermanos fueron suspendidos por el escándalo, también nos fuimos "para vigilarlos"

Cuando llegamos a casa, Rosalie y Emmett fueron a la habitación de este último, Jazz y yo fuimos a ver unas películas que me prestaron esta mañana, y Edward fue a tocar el piano, el muy imbécil no le da invitar a Bella a la casa, luego Rosalie y Jasper se fueron a su casa, y con mi familia nos fuimos a cenar. Luego, cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación a descansar hasta el otro día.

_**Edward POV**_

Otra mañana tranquila de día miércoles, yo estaba muy feliz hoy porque tendría todo el día con mi amada Bella, su nombre va perfecto con ella, es tan hermosa, mi ángel, la persona que alumbra mi universo. Estaba tan feliz por eso, hasta que vi a un Emmett muy sonriente sentado en el comedor.

-What's up!!- dijo forzando la garganta

-Cariño, no hagas eso, te lastimarás- dijo muy dulcemente Esme.

-Claro, mami- dijo "inocentemente", vaya grandulón.

-Emmett, ¿Sabias que eres un inmaduro?

-Edward, ¿Sabias que tienes que conseguirte una vida?- dijo imitando mi voz

-¿Por qué no respondiste mi pregunta?

-¿Por qué no respondiste la mía?

-¿Vas a seguir respondiéndome con más preguntas?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Por qué…?

-¡¡Basta!!- nos gritó nuestra dulce mamita. Nótese el sarcasmo.

- Bueno má- dijimos el grandote y yo al unísono

Luego de eso el idiota de Emmett seguía sonriendo, hasta que se me cruzó la idea para fastidiarlo.

-Eres un inmaduro. Rosalie sale contigo por lastima, y todas las chicas te siguen porque pareces un bebé- OK Esta vez si me pase.

- No es cierto- decía con voz de niño regañado.

-Si lo es, eres realmente inmaduro, y al fin lo dije, después de años de miedo, y todos los que no sabían se dieron cuenta por la fiesta de chocolate de ayer- el iba a responder pero apareció la enana.

--¡Buenos días, chicos! ¿Por qué esas caras largas?

-¡Edward dice que soy un inmaduro, porque ayer hice mi fiesta de chocolate!-dijo Emmett tratando de parecer tierno, pero no le sale.

-Y tocaste en mi hermoso piano la canción de las estrellitas, además, caíste sobre el pobre Jazz e hiciste que yo cayera sobre ti…

-Además que sí, eres un inmaduro realmente- me apoyó mi querida hermana duendecillo, como la amo en momentos así…

-¡Mamá! ¡Edward y Alice me están molestando!- dijo el muy acusete de mi hermano.

-¡Chicos no peleen!

-Ya oyeron a Esme…- dijo muy triunfante.

Luego, me fui a la escuela en mi precioso Volvo Plateado. Cuando llegué, vi a Bella salir de su realmente fea camioneta, ay Dios ¿como puede tener esa cosa?, pero ella se veía realmente hermosa, pero estoy seguro de que a Alice y Rosalie no le gustaría nada ese atuendo.

Mi primera clase del día era Gimnasia, me tocaba con Bella, Alice y Jasper, la profesora, sin duda la mas horrible del universo.

-Buenos días, inútiles.

-Buenos días profesora Hexehündin- saludamos todos, ya estábamos acostumbrados a su trato de bruja.

-¿Quien de ustedes, ineptos no deseados, le toca hacer la oración de la mañana?-nadie contestó- Pregunté algo… ¿¡Quien _*beep*_ la hará!?-en seguida yo y mi Bella levantamos la mano.

-Bien, imbéciles, háganme creer en Dios… o en el Diablo…-definitivamente, esta tipa daba miedo. Terminó la oración y llegó Emmett, ¡wohoo! (sarcasmo)

-Profesora, la vieja que nos da a comer lombrices en el almuerzo quiere que vaya a pagar su desayuno.

-¿Quién quiere qué?

-Esa viejita que tiene un ojito bizco, que…

-¡¡Eso ya lo sé!!-ese grito hace que cualquiera se sienta intimidado, incluso Emmett.

-¡Pero usted me lo preguntó!

-Dime una cosa… si yo te pregunto cuanto mide tu _*beep* _¿me lo dirías?

-Eso depende de la cara que ponga, la intensidad de la voz, y bueno, mide…

-¡Cállate!-agradezco que Alice no estaba aquí, y que Bella estaba en el baño, o sino se hubiesen traumado.- Bien, ahora ve donde esa… viejita del ojo bizco y dile que se meta su desayuno por el _*beep*_

-Pero…

-¿Vas a ir, o te tengo que dar indicaciones?

-¡Voy señora, digo, señor, digo, bruja, digo… maestra!-se fue y al cabo de unos 3 minutos volvió.

-¿Y? ¿Que dijo esa _*beep*_ de trasero colosal?

-Dijo que sabia que iba a decir eso cuando volviera, y me dijo que le dijera "¿Y usted?"-la bruja que teníamos todos frente a nosotros estaba a punto de reventar de rabia, pero Emmett seguía hablando, como si tuviera que recordar todo lo que la cocinera le dijo-Después dijo que si no le pagaba le iba a incendiar la casa con el auto, el gato, el perro y el marido. Ah, y dijo que lo olvidaba, que no tenia marido porque era una bruja sin alma y que era una cualquiera que trabajaba en la esquina-iba diciendo temblando y con una voz de intimidado.

-¿Ah si?-tomo aire, y con una cara que asustaría al mismo Satanás, se fue a la cafetería.

La situación era inquietante, algunos reían, otros corrían por sus vidas, otros estaban muriendo de miedo, queriendo que sus mamis estuvieran ahí, algunos lloraban…

Unos momentos después llegó Bella, que miraba extrañada a todos los presentes. Después llegaron Jasper y Alice

-¡Wow! ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Por qué esas caras?

-Creo que la maestra va a matar a la cocinera…-dijo Emmett, más pálido de lo normal

-¿Por qué lo dices Emmy?

-Por la cara que puso y lo que le dijo, asustaría hasta a Marilyn Manson…-dije yo. Unos minutos después llegó el monstruo de cabello rubio teñido a la mala.

-¡¡Ah!! ¡Jasper, Sálvame!-gritó Emmett saltando a los brazos de este, pero lo soltó de inmediato. La profesora finalmente hablo.

-Bueno, descerebrados, la clase de hoy consiste en hace un circuito de 6 partes, sin detenerse

-¡Buu!

-¡Nooo!

-¡Muerte a Maggie!- eso salió espontáneamente de mis labios, pero creo que nadie lo notó

-¡Silencio! ¡O los castro!

-¡¡Jajajajajaja!! ¡¡Los castro!!... jajajaja… y quiere hacerlo ¿no? Jajajajajaja… pobres de ustedes chicas que…

-Emmett…- Jasper le susurró algo al grandote.

-¡¿Qué?! Eso es animal… ¿como es posible que la maestra pueda…?- no siguió hablando, puesto que la maestra lo miraba con una cara envenenada

-Señor Cullen, ¿quiere seguir quejándose después de enterarse a que se refiere? ¿O quiere ser el primero al que reprue… ejem, al que examine?

-¡Pero si yo ni siquiera estoy en esta clase! ¡Solo pasaba por aquí!

-¡Silencio y obedezca!... Bien, primero, tienen que correr 5 minutos por toda la cancha de basketball. Después, saltar la cuerda 40 veces lo más rápido posible. Después, hacer 30 lagartijas. Cuarto, subir y bajar las gradas 20 veces. Cinco, aguantar al menos 30 segundos sobre las barras. Y por último hacer 30 abdominales completos; si hacen todo antes del tiempo máximo que es 15 minutos, tienen un 10. Y recuerden que este es el 99.9% de su calificación anual

-¿Y el otro 0.1% maestra?- preguntó Mike Newton con la cara de imbécil que siempre tiene.

-Eso es por cuanto esfuerzo hay hoy ¡Muevan su culiquitaca! ¡Ahora!- inquietados por el tono de la profesora empezamos a calentar.

Íbamos excelentes. Alice y Jasper yo y Emmett (que aunque no tenia nada que ver en esta clase) tuvimos un 10.

Los que ya habíamos terminado podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos. Este era el momento en el que mi Bella tenía que ser examinada. Pero Tanya jugaba a la pelota con Lauren, Jessica, Tayler, Demetri y Alec, entonces se le escapó la pelota de las manos, y Tayler gritó

-¡¡¡Pelota!!!- ¡Mi Bella! ¡Mi preciosa Bella! Le cayó la pelota sobre su hermosa cabecita…

-¡Ay! Swan, a principios del mes te doblaste el pie, a la siguiente semana, te pegaron una patada jugando football femenino, luego, te empujaron y caíste de cara al pavimento, ahora te llega un pelotazo… ¿Qué pasara la próxima vez?, ¿acaso caerá el Cometa Halley del cielo justo arriba de ti?

-No me sorprendería- dijo la culpable de todo esto, y su arrastrada la apoyaba riéndose como imbécil

-Bien, Denali y Stanley, se van directo a la oficina del director, y tú, Tayler, también.

-¿Pero, maestra yo que hice?

-Nada, pero respóndeme una cosa… ¿Quién es la maestra aquí?, así que sin peros.- yo moría de risa en mi interior, pero tuve que contrariarme. Jasper parecía un koala sobre Emmett, que no podía estar de pie por tanto reírse.

Finalmente mi niña tuvo un maravilloso 9.5. Sí, hasta yo, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, pienso que es raro.

Ahora el único que faltaba era Mike.

-Bien, Newton, ahora tienes que hacer el último ejercicio, 30 abdominales, ¡comience!

-Bien, 1…2…3…4…5…

- Newton, vamos muévete, hasta la tortuga de mi abuela, ¡Y mi abuela! son mas rápidos.

-si maestra. 15…16…17…18…19…20…

-¡Muévete, o les diré a TODOS de tu inexistente vida sexual, por tu incapacidad física!

-¡Pero maestra! ¡Lo gritó!

-Bien, pero ya lo hice, así que ¡Deja de llorar porque ya paso!

-¡No es cierto, Bella, recuerda que soy un toro!- yo reía sin poder parar… bueno, tampoco quería parar… él seguía contando

-Vamos Newton, te quedan solamente 5 abdominales

-¡Vamos Campeón! ¡Solo las 5 últimas! …26…27…28… ¡29!...-¡PAFF! Se desmayó

-¡¡Newton!! ¡Levántate ahora mismo!

-Eh… maestra, está inconciente

-¿Y? me importa un reverendo rábano. ¡Newton!... ¡Obtienes un 8!

-¿¡Un 8!? ¡Pero si puse todo mi esfuerzo!

-¡Sí! ¡Pero no me agradas!... Bien dense una rápida ducha- respiró- ¡Y lárguense!

Cada uno se fue por su lado y depuse llegó el receso.

Estaba en el baño con Jazz y Emm, pero cuando salimos llevaban a Mike en una camilla hacia una ambulancia. Emmett solo se reía

-Tuviste algo que veer en esto, ¿cierto?-fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta

-¡Mmm...! ¡Sí!- me acerqué a él

-Hermano… no sabes cuan orgulloso de ti me siento en este momento-reímos como tarados, y Jazz nos miraba extrañados, pero también reía- ¿Qué hiciste?

-Le dije a unos amigos lo de su problemita con su "Rockie"-seguíamos riendo.

Tocó el timbre, y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas clases

A mi me tocaba música junto con Alice y Rose... y según oí en los pasillos, a Bella también la transfirieron a esta clase, así que estaba muy, muy feliz

Todos los maestros de esta escuela realmente están chiflados, y la maestra de música no era la excepción.

Todo iba aburrido y normal hasta que llegó mi hermosa niña de ojos color chocolate, y junto con ella, hicieron aparición mi hermano y nuestro mejor amigo.

La maestra se percató de su presencia y les preguntó lo obvio; que por qué estaban ahí. Rose, Alice y yo reíamos por eso...

-Emmm… ¡¡Sorpresa!! Nos enviaron desde el comisionado de profesores, porque ha ganado el premio de…

-Profesora de… música… del año, y nosotros somos…

-¡¡Sus Vedettos oficiales!!-la cara de la maestra iba cambiando de colores... como un camaleón. Yo me reía y aproveche de acercarme a Bella

-Están locos, ¿cierto?

-Sí, ya lo noté-reímos

-Emmm... oye te gus...-iba a invitarla a salir, pero Emmett y Jasper me subieron a la mesa de la profesora a la fuerza, y me quitaron la camisa. Según los suspiros de las chicas éramos todos unos profesionales del placer visual. Solo pude ver la cara de Bella, que estaba cada vez mas roja... lo único que quería hacer era matar a Emm y a Jazz en ese momento, pero por las caras que pusieron, decidí hacer lo que Carlisle me enseñó el verano pasado para dejar sin aliento a las mujeres... pero la única mujer a la que quería robarle el aliento era a mi Bella.

-Bien, chicos, ahora vayan a mostrarles su numerito al director-dijo en una mezcla rara de emociones, que pasaba desde la ira a el nerviosismo y pasando por la lujuria, ya que los 3 la habíamos tocado... esa habría sido mi primera vez… Agradezco al cielo de que no fue así.

-Me la vas a pagar, Emmett

-¿Ahora que hice?

-Meterme en este problema. Puede ser que tú no seas virgen, pero yo sí, y quiero seguir siéndolo hasta que me case

-Que aburrido, vas a ser virgen a los 40, con lo amargado que eres... además yo no fui el único, que pasó con Jasper

-Yo confío que Jasper no fue el de la idea...

-Claro... todo el pobre de Emmett... "ay, Emmett, ¿por qué me haces hacer un Strip-Tease frente a la maestra de música?" "Emmett, ¿por qué escribiste con mi hermosa caligrafía en la oficina de Carlisle 'Edward Anthony Masen Cullen estuvo aquí'?" "Emmett, deja de dejar tus calzoncillos sobre el piano"…

-¿¡Dejaste tus sucios calzoncillos sobre mi PIANO!?

-... ¡No!... mmm… depende… ¿Los viste o no?- lo mire con cara enojada, pero no le dije nada, luego llegamos a la oficina del director

-Hola Nancy-saludó Emmett, este lugar ya es habitual para él-te gustaron los chocolates que te dí ayer

-Sí Emmett, estaban deliciosos, aunque no tanto como tú-ella le coqueteaba, pero el es tan... tonto... que ni lo percibió-¿ahora por qué estas aquí? y con estos chicos tan guapos.

-nos mandaron a hacerle nuestro show al director, ya que la maestra se excitó mucho...

-¿Y de que se trata su show?

-Somos vedettos...

-¿Vedettos?-entonces el citófono de la secretaria sonó

-¿Quienes están ahí?

-Jasper Hale y Emmett y Edward Cullen

-¿Cullen? ¿Hale? Hágalos pasar

-Pasen chicos

-Gracias Nancy

-Mmm..... señor Hale, señores Cullen...

-¡Hola Sheldon!

-Emmett, cuantas veces tengo que decirte de que me digas Señor Roward.

-¿Por qué usted me puede decir por mi nombre y yo no?

-Porque soy un adulto, y soy tu director… ¡Y NI SIQUERA ME LLAMO SHELDON, ME LLAMO BORIS!

-Mmm... OK, Calvin- se quedó callado, y el director un poco estresado.

-Y bien, ¿Que los trae por aquí?

-la señora Nebun nos mandó aquí, porque quería que le enseñáramos nuestro baile.

-¿Que baile? ¿De que me están hablando?

-De esto-Emmett se subió a la mesa del director y nos subió a nosotros también. De la nada empezó a sonar música sexy y él se empezó a quitar su ropa y nos quitó la nuestra también. Sabía que nos expulsarían después de eso, pero lo hecho, hecho está.

-I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love...-cantaba y gemía, pero el muy idiota tenia presionado el micrófono-¡OH si! ¡sé que te gusta!-cambió de canción-touch my body, put me on the floor... Vamos Edward, sabes que eres sucio, y sal del cascaron, eres un depravado, y eso me encanta... tu también Jasper... deja de hacerte el santo, ya que eres el mas caliente de los 3. ¡Wohoo! ¡Come on, Babies! Jazz, Edward, esto es excitante ¿no? ¡Oh, Gosh!- definitivamente esto traumaría a cualquiera...otra vez cambio de canción-Let me tell you what we gon' do. 2 + 2, I'm gonna undress you ¡vamos nenes! ¡Oh, Baby, Jazz, estás que ardes! ¡Edward, eres todo un Dios!-OK, yo, Jazz, el director, la maestra Nebun y la mayoría de los estudiantes de la secundaria de Forks estaban traumados.

Después de eso, Emmett se despidió del director y nos tomó de los hombros. Salimos en boxers hacia el pasillo, y todos nos miraban. Emmett iba orgulloso de si mismo, mientras yo y Jazz íbamos muertos de vergüenza. Las chicas nos tomaban fotografías y lo chicos solo se reían.

Después de enfrentarnos con las chicas, nos mandaron a casa. Bueno, eso era obvio. Alice y Rose se aprovecharon para irse de la escuela e ir de compras.

La tarde fue tranquila... porque me castigaron, al igual que a Emmett, pero el nunca se cansa de desobedecer a Esme y a Carlisle. Me pregunto que habrán pensado cuando lo adoptaron...

Yo me quede tocando el piano un rato y después me fui a dormir... aunque sentí que alguien se metió a mi cuarto y se sentó en mi piano

-¡Estrellita donde estas...!

-¡EMMETT McCARTHY CULLEN!... vas a morir...

**

* * *

**

oh... este sii estaba largo... me inspire...

weno... espero q les guste este capitulo... va con todo mi cariño y gracia para uds.

otra cosa q qero decirles es q cmo dije arriba... me gustaria tener mas lectores... y ojala q todos dejaran un review aunq solo dijera "Hola... me gusto mucho... Bye" o " No me gusto la parte de ... me gustaria q pasara asi..."con eso me conformo... es solo apretar el botoncito de abajo q es blanco y con letritas verdes q dice " Review this Story/Chapter"... para q una escritora chanta cmo ioo sea feliz xq me toman en cuenta, es lo unico que me importa

bien eso es todo... espero no seguir aburriendo y dando lata... si qeren me dan ideas para crear capitulos asi talves les interesa mas, y buscare un lugar para ponerlo en algunos de los proximos capitulos... sin naa mas q decir... me despido ioo xD

_Uviitah_ :D


End file.
